O Despertar De Dois Corações
by annamanson
Summary: Mais uma briga entre os irmãos Winchester. Apesar de Dean ter seu comportamento grosseiro e mandão, Sam é quem estava causando todo o atrito entre os dois nos últimos tempos...


Nota: A série Supernatural não me pertence e sim ao Eric Kripke e a CW. O conteúdo da história é completamente ficcional. Os atores também não tem nada a ver com o conteúdo e não estão cientes sobre.

Gênero: Lemon, Romance.

Avisos: Homossexualidade, Incesto, Nudez, Sexo.

Pairing: Wincest (Sam/Dean)

* * *

**O Despertar De Dois Corações**

**Por Anna Manson**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Mais uma briga entre os irmãos Winchester. Apesar de Dean ter seu comportamento grosseiro e mandão, Sam é quem estava causando todo o atrito entre os dois nos últimos tempos. O mais velho não conseguia entender o porquê de seu irmão fazer isto. Criar tantas intrigas, implicar com a roupa que vestia, o que comeria ou beberia, estragar suas saídas com as mulheres por ficar bêbado demais e precisar de seus cuidados... Definitivamente, não tinha mais ideia do que fazer com ele.

Desta vez, Dean entrou em seu Impala levando suas malas e deixando um berrante Sam no quarto de motel. Dirigiu sem rumo e não pretendia voltar atrás. Seu celular não parava de tocar, mas ele não atenderia. O mais novo passou dos limites e não lhe dava uma explicação sequer do que estava acontecendo. O loiro percebia que o outro escondia algo de si. Ele o conhecia como ninguém e aqueles olhares que o moreno lhe passava, cheios de angustia e significados...

O mais velho não imaginava que seu irmão estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele. Sam não sabia desde quando, mas sabia que não fazia pouco tempo. Sempre o amou incondicionalmente como irmão, mas nos últimos tempos, após voltar a caçar com seu irmão, passar muitos apuros e principalmente depois de recobrar sua alma, ele passou por muitas experiências que despertou este lado inconsciente de seus sentimentos. O que o fez notar seu irmão e apenas desabrochar ainda mais aquele amor.

A irritação de Sam não era para menos, aquele sentimento era algo proibido, algo que nem ele mesmo aceitava... Mas o ciúme, a culpa e o desejo o corroíam por dentro. Ele não podia ver Dean com outras pessoas, que seu sangue fervia e ele poderia ter um surto e socar todo mundo. Ele se tocava pensando em seu irmão, gemia o nome de seu irmão e aquilo o matava por dentro... Sentia como se o estivesse violando contra sua vontade. A culpa o angustiava até o ultimo instante.

Depois de uma hora de estrada, Dean parou num hotel e se hospedou utilizando mais um de seus cartões de crédito falsos. Após entrar em seu quarto, jogou-se na cama e acabou adormecendo. Estava exausto.

Sam ativou o rastreador do celular de seu irmão mais velho pela internet e logo o encontrou. Ele teria que roubar algum carro do estacionamento do motel, mas não importava... Ele não poderia mais adiar aquela conversa. Pegou um carro e dirigiu em direção ao endereço apontado.

Chegando lá, ele localizou o carro de Dean de frente para um dos quartos e olhou pelo vidro da janela, constatando que era ele mesmo lá. Utilizando uma chave mestra, conseguiu abrir a porta e finalmente adentrou ao quarto.

Ele fechou a porta e se sentou na poltrona, observando-o. Dean dormia profundamente. Um sono pesado, cheio de cansaço. Ficou martelando em sua mente que não era justo para o loiro carregar uma dor que nem era dele... Sentir-se culpado de alguma forma, por instigá-lo ou incentivar seu amor... Depois de tudo que havia passado por ele, tudo que se privou em nome daquela família... Não era justo.

Sam levantou-se depois de algum tempo, sua decisão estava tomada...

Foi até a beirada da cama onde o Winchester mais velho dormia e pousou sua mão de leve sobre seu rosto, passando seus dedos pelos seus contornos, o que o fez suspirar. Como ele era lindo... A meia luz que entrava pela janela destacava seus traços. Seus lábios tão bem desenhados e preenchidos... Tão tentadores... E ele assim tão perto e tão entregue ao sono, era como se houvesse um convite ao pecado... Passou seu polegar sobre os lábios dele e então deu um selinho, o mais de leve possível para que não o acordasse. Uma lágrima despendeu de seus olhos, não sabia como poderia suportar sua vida longe de sua razão de viver. Como poderia sorrir sem existir mais um motivo...

Este era um momento de despedida. Sam saiu do quarto, entrou em seu carro roubado e foi na direção contrária da qual havia vindo. Não pretendia mais ver Dean. Ligou para o celular do loiro e deixou uma mensagem em sua caixa postal

_– _Dean, gostaria que me perdoasse por tudo que venho lhe causando nos últimos tempos. Você tem razão, eu estou escondendo algo de você... Mas não se preocupe, desta vez não se trata de nenhum demônio ou nada envolvendo nossas caçadas. É um problema comigo mesmo. Estou indo embora e você não vai ficar sabendo de mim por um bom tempo. Vou fazer de tudo para que não me encontre. Eu... Eu... Eu te amo... Sinto muito.

Após aquela mensagem, Sam precisou parar o carro. Chorava copiosamente. Seu coração doía, parecia que mil facas atravessavam seu corpo. A separação doía muito, mas jamais permitiria o sofrimento de seu irmão...

No dia seguinte, Dean despertou e caminhou até o banheiro. Fez suas necessidades e lavou o rosto. Apoiou suas mãos na pia, sentindo um grande aperto em seu peito. Uma tristeza repentina o fez recordar sobre a noite passada e só então lembrou-se de estar em outro lugar e não com seu irmão. Foi em direção ao criado mudo onde encontrava-se seu celular, viu as 32 chamadas perdidas de Sam e uma mensagem de voz na caixa postal. Não sabia se queria ouvir... Mas ele não conseguia ignorar aquele aperto em seu peito e então decidiu por escutar._"Dean, gostaria que me perdoasse por tudo que venho lhe causando nos últimos tempos. Você tem razão, eu estou escondendo algo de você... Mas não se preocupe, desta vez não se trata de nenhum demônio ou nada envolvendo nossas caçadas. É um problema comigo mesmo. Estou indo embora e você não vai ficar sabendo de mim por um bom tempo. Vou fazer de tudo para que não me encontre. Eu... Eu... Eu te amo... Sinto muito."_. Dean caiu de joelhos no chão, desacreditando no que ouviu. A discussão nem havia sido tão grave para que o moreno tomasse aquela atitude. Algo realmente não estava certo e aquilo corroía o peito do loiro. As lágrimas começaram a escapar pelos seus olhos, sentia-se culpado. Seu comportamento explosivo o levara para longe de seu tão amado irmão, que poderia estar precisando dele. Sentiu-se egoísta por apenas o ter criticado, ao invés de perguntar se tinha algo de errado.

Após parar de chorar, pegou seu celular e discou o numero do mais novo, sem sucesso. Caia direto na caixa postal. Andava de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Queria que Castiel estivesse vivo para poder pedir sua ajuda... Pensava até em chamar algum demônio, mas não queria envolver nenhum ser sobrenatural. Discou para Bobby e contou tudo que estava acontecendo. Disse que ele deveria ligar caso o mais novo entrasse em contato e ele assentiu. Disse também que tentaria contato e que o procuraria.

Sam dirigiu durante 4 horas. Passou num posto de gasolina, abasteceu seu carro roubado e comprou algumas besteiras para comer. Voltou a dirigir e parou no primeiro motel que avistou. O quarto era minúsculo. Sentia-se arrasado, sozinho e infeliz. Pegou seu celular que estava desligado e o ligou. Viu que havia 7 chamadas perdidas de Dean e 2 de Bobby e aquilo apenas o fez chorar mais. Não sabia que um ser humano podia armazenar tantas lágrimas...

Passaram-se 4 semanas desde que Sam havia ido embora. Dean não se alimentava direito e estava bebendo demais. Ele o procurava por todas as cidades próximas ao local onde o deixara pela ultima vez, mas não conseguia o encontrar. A cabeça do loiro ficava 24 horas por dia pensando em seu irmão. Ele sentia um imenso vazio e muita saudade. Ele mesmo achava aquela saudade estranha demais... Mas não conseguia parar. Bêbado, resolveu deixar uma mensagem de voz em sua caixa postal:

– Sam... Por favor, me dê noticias... Eu... Eu estou desesperado e não sei o que fazer mais... Eu não sei! – soluçava chorando – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, eu queria tanto poder fazer diferente... Me perdoe! Eu juro que vou ouvir tudo o que você tiver para me dizer, eu prometo, Sam! Não vou fugir, nem te abandonar de novo! Só... Só volte pra mim... Por favor! Eu... Eu não quero viver sem você comigo... Eu... Eu amo você, Sam! Por favor!

Após desligar, ele chorou durante muito tempo e acabou adormecendo, afogado em seus pensamentos.

Na manhã seguinte ele parou para pensar naquela mensagem e se sentiu envergonhado. O desespero e a forma com que falou, mais parecia uma mensagem de namorado que havia sido abandonado... Mas já era tarde. Não que ele não sentisse tudo aquilo que descreveu para o mais novo... Ele só não achava necessário dizer isso tudo para ele... Ou talvez sentisse coisas demais, para um irmão...

Sam focou-se em caçadas pequenas, nas cidades mais interioranas possíveis. Precisava curar sua mente e seu coração daquele amor doentio. O fato de seu irmão o procurar incessantemente, já estava atrapalhando em sua missão pessoal. Ele quase o encontrou quando estava tomando um café numa lanchonete. Sorte sua estar bem no fundo dela, perto do banheiro. Correu para lá ao avistá-lo. Pelo menos, o loiro não sabia onde procura-lo, o que dava uma grande vantagem a Sam. Voltou ao hotel onde tinha se hospedado, pegou suas coisas e saiu o mais rápido que pôde daquela cidade, abandonando o caso e deixando um pedaço de seu coração novamente.

Depois de uma semana do ocorrido, o mais novo não conseguia tirar aquela imagem de seu irmão da cabeça. Ele estava extremamente abatido, com olheiras profundas e mais magro. Começou a duvidar se aquela decisão realmente tinha sido a melhor para ele... Pensando nisto, ligou seu celular e como sempre, algumas chamadas perdidas de Dean. Desta vez, havia uma mensagem de voz. Sam tremeu ao ver e não sabia se ouvia ou não... Mas lembrar do mais velho no estado em que se encontrava uma semana antes, o deixou mais preocupado e alarmado, resolvendo que deveria ouvir. _"Sam... Por favor, me dê noticias... Eu... Eu estou desesperado e não sei o que fazer mais... Eu não sei! –_ soluçava chorando _– Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, eu queria tanto poder fazer diferente... Me perdoe! Eu juro que vou ouvir tudo o que você tiver para me dizer, eu prometo, Sam! Não vou fugir, nem te abandonar de novo! Só... Só volte pra mim... Por favor! Eu... Eu não quero viver sem você comigo... Eu... Eu amo você, Sam! Por favor!"_ Naquele momento, lágrimas começaram a escorrer no rosto do mais novo. Era um misto de felicidade por ouvir que ele o amava, angustia por não saber se o amor dele era como o seu... Preocupação e culpa por mais uma vez, faze-lo sofrer daquela forma.

Ele decidiu que não poderia ficar mais longe de seu irmão, uma vez constatado que ele estava sofrendo por sua causa. Arrumou suas coisas e novamente rastreou Dean pelo celular. Não o avisaria que estava indo, queria fazer uma surpresa. Sabia que não o encontraria em seu melhor estado, mas ele sabia que seja como fosse, ele ajudaria seu irmão e ele logo ficaria bem. Eles logo ficariam bem.

Dean estava num quarto sujo de hotel, há 2 horas e meia de distancia. Sam dirigiu até lá, ansioso. Ele não sabia ao certo se poderia dizer tudo o que sentia, mas somente a certeza de que seu irmão precisava tanto de si, como ele precisava dele, o deixava extremamente motivado. Chegou lá e avistou o Impala em frente de um dos quartos. A luz dele estava acesa, indicando que provavelmente, estaria acordado. Sam aproximou-se e bateu na porta. Depois de 5 minutos sem resposta, bateu novamente, com três toques mais fortes. Dean havia pegado no sono, enquanto assistia televisão. Acordou assustado e foi abrir a porta para ver de que se tratava. Levou seu revolver empunhado na mão esquerda, escondendo-a ao abrir a porta. Assim que avistou Sam, deixou sua arma cair. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, assim como os olhos do mais novo. O moreno adentrou ao quarto abraçando com força seu irmão e neste momento, as lágrimas corriam livres por seus olhos.

Após soltarem do abraço e fecharem a porta, sentaram-se um de frente para o outro na cama de casal, ficando em silencio, trocando olhares um com o outro. Quem quebrou o silencio foi Sam.

– Dean, me perdoe por tudo... Eu estava estragando sua vida. Eu não estava mais conseguindo me portar diante de você e... – começou a chorar de novo - Você não merecia aquilo... Não merece. Eu não quero te fazer mal, por isso eu fui embora... Não imaginei que pudesse ficar mal por isso também...

– Quando é que você vai aprender que nossa família deve continuar junta? Somos mais fracos longe um do outro! – Sam ficou triste ao ouvir isto, ele pensou que seu irmão sentia falta dele ou algo do tipo... Não pensou que a tristeza dele poderia estar vinculada somente às caçadas... Dean notou e o silencio do Winchester mais novo esfaqueava seu coração... Será que usara de novo as palavras erradas? – Sam, fala comigo! Eu não quis dizer isso que está pensando... Eu só... – Sam abaixou o rosto deixando uma lágrima rolar e Dean colocou sua mão no queixo do moreno, erguendo-o e fazendo com que olhasse em seus olhos. – O que você está escondendo de mim, Sam? Porque não me fala de uma vez?

– Desculpe, Dean... Eu achei que poderia, mas não posso. Não consigo... – Sam virou seu rosto novamente, deixando as lagrimas correrem livremente. Seu coração doía e sentia-se um ingênuo por ter pensado por um instante que talvez seu irmão o amasse, da mesma forma que ele o amava.

– Sammy! Por favor! Fala comigo! – Dean também começou a chorar, e não conseguia fazer com que o moreno olhasse para ele. Pegou em seus ombros e o virou a força, deitando-o na cama. Subiu em seu quadril e apoiou seus antebraços nos ombros e segurava o rosto dele para que não o virasse. – Sam, eu disse que você pode me falar qualquer coisa! Eu não vou fugir mais! Mas também, não vou deixar você fugir, entendeu?!

– Dean... Eu não posso... É uma loucura e não faz sentido algum... Não quero mais falar sobre isso... Me solta, por favor...

– Não vou soltar, Sammy! Loucura? Eu duvido que seja! Nada é mais louco do que o que eu venho sentindo... Desde que você foi embora eu pude perceber coisas que... Não fazem sentido algum... E eu...

– Dean... Eu... É melhor a gente parar de falar disso, ok? A gente pega a borracha e apaga essas três ultimas semanas e tudo vai voltar ao normal... Eu... Eu prometo que não vou mais atrapalhar sua vida. – Sam interrompeu o loiro, antes que ele pudesse falar algo que pudesse se arrepender depois.

– Não Sam! A gente não vai parar de falar disso, porra nenhuma! Isso é insano, mas eu não aguento mais guardar pra mim! E eu tenho certeza de que você também não! Eu te amo Sam! Te amo mais do que tudo e todos que já passaram na minha vida... – Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas conforme desabafava - No momento em que você me deixou, me senti tão sozinho, tão mal... Senti tanto a sua falta! Eu fiquei tão preocupado... Nada mais importa na minha vida, além de você... Eu não posso viver sem você! Só a possibilidade de não ter mais você por perto...

Dean afrouxou um pouco a força sobre os ombros de seu irmão e olhando nos olhos marejados do outro, desceu de encontro aos seus lábios. Ambos fecharam seus olhos e se entregaram a aquele beijo. Um beijo suave e apaixonado. Após alguns minutos, eles pararam e se abraçaram. Uma felicidade descomunal emanava de seus corações que palpitavam com rapidez. Olharam-se nos olhos novamente e Sam disse:

–Me perdoe Dean... Eu amo você, e não é mais somente como um irmão deve amar ao outro. Eu escondi e reprimi este sentimento por muito tempo, achando que você não fosse aceitar, muito menos, me corresponder...

– Eu sei o quanto você deve ter sofrido, mas eu demorei muito pra perceber que eu amo você desta mesma forma... – se encararam por uns instantes e o loiro voltou a dizer – Sabe o lado bom disso ter demorado, Sam?

– Qual? Não consigo imaginar um lado bom nisso...

– O papai já morreu e não devemos explicações pra ninguém!

– Dean!

– Desculpa, Sammy, foi só uma brincadeirinha!

– Precisa colocar o papai no meio? Ele já morreu!

– Por isso mesmo! Você e sua mania de se apaixonar por aberrações! Se ele estivesse vivo, já teria morrido de desgosto... Ainda mais agora que o outro filho dele resolveu se apaixonar pela pessoa errada também! – Dean provocou.

– DEAN!

Ambos se olharam e deram risada, beijando-se novamente. O beijo foi esquentando e ambos passavam as mãos um pelo corpo do outro.

– Nossa... Quanto eu não desejei poder fazer isso! – Disse Sam, enquanto passava a mão pelo abdômen do loiro, deslizando para suas costas, por debaixo de sua camiseta.

Dean sorriu e puxou o mais novo, deixando-o sentado. Fazendo com que tirasse sua blusa e camiseta.

– Eu que o diga, Sammy! – Disse o loiro com um olhar predatório, enquanto alisava o peito liso e forte do mais novo.

Deitou-o novamente, e ainda sob seu quadril, tirou sua própria camiseta, fazendo com que o membro já duro de seu irmão, pulsasse. Voltou para baixo beijando-o com urgência. Passando a mão um no corpo do outro, descobrindo a maciez de suas peles. Dean desceu seus lábios para o maxilar do moreno, beijando-lhe e dando leves mordidas. Percorreu assim, até sua orelha, dando uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo enquanto pressionava seu membro sobre o do mais novo, fazendo com que gemesse. Sugou seu pescoço de uma forma muito pervertida e erótica, como se ele fosse o membro dele. Depois foi descendo e parou em seus mamilos, sugando-os de leve. Deu mordidas em seus gomos de músculos, enquanto ia descendo cada vez mais. Parou em seu quadril e deu uma grande chupada, arrancando gemidos do outro. Tirou a calça e a cueca do moreno e não perdeu tempo para apalpar aquilo tudo. Pegou em suas coxas e em sua bunda com vigor, seu membro pulsava pedindo por atenção. Estava tão duro que parecia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Tirou sua calça e sua cueca com pressa e então, voltou a beijar a pele de seu irmão, chegando perto de seu grande membro.

Sam olhava em expectativa e Dean deu um sorriso de lado, sexy como nunca e com aquele olhar malicioso que só ele tinha. Pegou o membro dele com uma mão e deu uma grande lambida em sua glande, o que fez o outro arcar suas costas devido ao prazer. Ele gemeu alto quando foi abocanhado e tudo isto, sem que ele desviasse um instante de seus olhos. A excitação era grande demais e o moreno não conseguia manter seus olhos abertos por muito tempo. O Winchester mais velho manejava a base de seu membro enquanto o chupava, subindo e descendo com sua cabeça e aquilo estava maravilhoso. Sam poderia gozar a qualquer momento, então o loiro parou e subiu, beijando avidamente seus lábios. Não sabia o que fazer muito bem, nunca tinha feito sexo com outro homem. O que acabara de fazer com o irmão, aprendeu com suas próprias transas. Pensou que precisaria de algo para lubrificá-lo, mas não havia nada em seu quarto... Decidiu que usaria a saliva mesmo. Parou o beijo e cuspiu em seus dedos, descendo sua mão até a intimidade do outro que arcou com o contato, mas logo rendeu-se. Ele massageava a entrada de uma forma muito gostosa, e o moreno não estava mais resistindo. Colocou mais saliva nos dedos e então penetrou-o com um. Seu dedo entrou facilmente, devido a massagem. Sam gemia e pegou seu próprio membro, começando a bombeá-lo. Gemia cada vez mais alto, Dean colocou um segundo dedo, o que fez o mais novo gritar, não de dor, mas de prazer. Estocava cada vez mais fundo, o que fazia com que fosse à beira da loucura, por tocar em um lugar tão precioso. Não aguentando tantos gemidos, e vendo seu irmão tão entregue, descendo seu corpo de encontro aos seus dedos e massageando seu próprio membro, ele não conseguiu mais se segurar e tirou os dedos para dar passagem para algo maior. Virou seu irmão de quatro e lubrificou-se com sua saliva, fazendo o mesmo com sua entrada. Começou a penetração e seu irmão arqueou suas costas para baixo, deixando sua entrada mais exposta ainda. O loiro quase gozou vendo aquilo. Ao estar por inteiro dentro dele, aguardou um pouco para que o outro pudesse acostumar. E antes mesmo do que pudesse imaginar, seu irmão vinha com seu corpo de encontro ao seu quadril, primeiro, devagar e depois, de uma forma rápida e intensa. Começou a estocar o mais forte e profundo que conseguia. Ambos gemiam sem parar. Enquanto ele metia, puxava o cabelo de Sam para trás, segurando em seu ombro com a outra mão. Aquilo fazia com que o moreno gritasse, devida a excitação.

– Mete mais fundo, Dean!

– Assim? – O loiro atendia prontamente e seu irmão gritava cada vez mais.

– Ahh.. Isso... Ahh!

Ambos estavam muito perto do orgasmo, então Dean foi com sua mão até o membro do mais novo e começou a masturba-lo conforme o ritmo em que metia. Não demorou muito, e os dois gozaram. Totalmente suados e ofegantes, desabaram sobre a cama suja do sêmen de Sam e ficaram abraçados por um tempo. Com um largo sorriso em seus rostos.

O loiro saiu de dentro do outro só algum tempo depois, o chamando para que fosse junto com ele ao banheiro. Chegando lá, tomaram um longo banho juntos. Se beijando várias e várias vezes. Não acreditavam que aquilo estava acontecendo. Não acreditavam o quão felizes estavam e poderiam ser um ao lado do outro. Eles se bastavam enquanto estavam juntos e a partir daquele momento, era a única certeza de ambos.

_**FIM...**_


End file.
